Off in the Darkness
by Froline el-Vasper
Summary: [oneshot] Pairing: Jack x Will. What did Jack and Will actually do on their voyage to Tortuga?


AN: Okay, yet another Jack x Will (who can get enough of them XD). I wrote this a while ago, and, since I'm getting back into the swing of fanfics, I thought this one deserved a _little_ credit. So yes...as I mentioned before, Jack x Will, one shot...Disney owns all...yadda yadda yadda...

Warnings: Language, slash, yaoi, shounen-ai...and here we go...

Elizabeth. That was all I could think about. Her beautiful face tortured by fear as she was led off by those dim-witted and filthy pirates. How I could have saved her, but I was not able to. I sighed and shivered lightly in the salty, night air, gazing up at the stars, their watery length an immense vastness that shrouded the blackness. I thought back to when I first met Jack Sparrow. A roguish looking man with all sorts of troubles. He knew my father, or at least he claimed that he did...but, why would he lie about such a thing? It just didn't make sense. He had said that my father, who they had called Bootstrap Bill, was a pirate. He wasn't. He was a merchant! Jack would at least told me, told me something about him. Jack was a man of secrets, that much was obvious.

He had managed to get us out of many a fix, his sharp wits, so much so that it could pierce literally through five woolen blankets doubled over, served him well. I looked over the starboard side of the ship, out onto the black waters, slightly glimmering under the pinpricks of light, contorting every single moment. I sighed and felt some of sea-spray on my face, the wind played with my hair and I brushed away those childish hands as I gave out a yawn and headed down into the bowels of the ship.

It was well lit...at least somewhat and I began to look for Jack, a bit nervous. I trusted him to a degree, but I wasn't too sure if I really did or no. He could do anything to me. I soon remembered my boot knife, just incase if anything were to happen, or to get out of hand. I heard something shift behind me. I turned, a bit startled, for I did not hear anything as I came down the stairs.

A man, his shirt loosely clinging to his form, breeches still on (thank god) stumbled down the hallway slightly, a suspicious bottle in one hand, two-thirds full. It seemed to me that he hadn't consumed much, but just enough to make his vision swim. His roguish black eyes, burned brown in the light of the lamps, lined with kohl, his crimson head scarf brought most of his bedraggled umber hair out of his face. Most of his hair was beaded in different places; some orange string here, metal ornaments there. His clear cut jaw and pointed face was beaded with sweat and covered with a small beard, one that he seemed to take great care in keeping orderly, as it was taken into two braids, beaded at the ends. He looked at me, eyes tiredly slit from his clever and weathered face, even though he was probably seven years older than I. An awkward silence choked the air, the only sound of the boat moaning in its sleep.

"Are you alright?" I managed to squeeze out of my dry throat

"...Aye, aye..." He managed to say in a sort of husky voice, his eyes dilating before coming back to their usual sharpness, only dulled slightly by the consummation of his drink. "...a bit drowsy, just need to get to a bed...that's all," He stumbled again, forwards this time, as I caught him. He braced his hand on the wall, as my head was at his chest, feeling the rest of him press up against me from behind, a jolt sending its way through my body. I heard his strong heartbeat echoing though his rib cage, my own beginning to match his in speed. He took most of his weight from me onto the wall and gazed down at me, his deep, dark eyes into my plain hazel. A sort of shudder went down my spine. I had no reason at the time, but he gave a me a faint smile, showing a slightness of his white and gold teeth. "S'allright, Will...I can get there me self..."

"I doubt that." I said, as he managed to slip again, bringing his weight unexpectedly onto me. He chuckled a bit, nearly dropping the bottle and all of its contents onto the floor. I sighed, slightly annoyed. Jack could slow us down; slow me down from saving Elizabeth. I managed to drag him to a cabin and deposited his drunk self onto a bed, pulling the bottle from his tight grasp and setting it on the far side of the room. I, myself, tripped over an opposing leg of chair. Damned darkness, I cursed to myself. I went out to the corridor and obtained the lantern. I reentered the cabin, found two spare candles, and lit them, putting each one on either side of the small, cramped room. Jack was still face down on the bed.

Still slightly annoyed, I managed to pull him face up, his dead weight taking me a bit longer. His eyes, once closed, now open, but only slitted, stared back deeply into mine. I stopped, my annoyance fading, filled with something different. I didn't know what it was, just a warmth at my heart. His angular face pointed up towards mine, only inches away, his kohl rimmed eyes making me shudder, his lips slightly parted to take in a bit more breath. Could it really be?

I managed to shake it off as I pushed him up the bed, trying to get him into a comfortable position. As I was moving him. My legs strained as my weight led myself on top of him, or at least slightly. He smelled of the sea, of gunpowder, of tobacco, and mainly rum. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't understand why. I quickly tried to pull myself away, embarrassed at our close contact, but he held me there, and ran a calloused hand down my face, still looking into my eyes. I felt like I was being searched, nerves tingling at his touch, setting themselves on fire. We stayed like that for quite sometime, and in those moments, he looked like he wanted to do something. He then, managed to swiftly shift his weight on top of me. I squirmed a bit, wondering why this was going on, my heart driving me insane.

"What are you doing?" I weakly said, my heart holding back the full momentum of my voice. He put his mouth right next to my ear and crooned "Just relax...let's see where this goes to, eh, Will?" He then pressed a kiss under my ear lobe and I froze at the contact of his surprisingly soft lips on my skin. "J-Jack..." I protested, my head saying no, my heart saying yes. He gave me a comforting, quiet _shhhhhhh_ in my ear as he trailed his tongue up its side. I let out a breath, changed by my trembling body as he continued to send thousands of shudders up and down my spine. Jack chuckled, as he shifted his weight over my body "Ye like that, now do ye, eh?" he whispered softly as I could feel his own hot blood, pulsing quickly through his veins.

My body tensed against him, my head still thinking that this was wrong, that two men could not make love, especially him being a pirate. A thought entered my mind, what if...what if he was right about my lineage? Jack could tell that I still was very uneasy, and to soothe my pains, he rubbed his cheek against mine. Out of my own unconsciousness, I returned the favor and he whispered "It's alright...just relax. You'll be fine, just tell me when to stop if ye can't handle any more." I nodded, desperately trying to push doubt out of my mind.

He wandered back to the familiar spot, still running a tongue up my cartilage, and breathed heated air into my ear. Jolts of pleasure made me sigh, a soft moan or two slipping into my labored breathing. I could feel his teeth lightly pricking my ear, then his soft, tender tongue caressing his already made gentle love bites. I was surprised at myself, when he looked back at me, grinning a little, as I put my arms around him, pulling him closer. His soft, lips met mine, sending my head swimming. He sent his tongue into my mouth, exploring a bit before joining with mine, both twining about each other, like reunited lovers. I could taste the rum, on his heated tongue, as our kiss deepened, setting my mind aflame.

We both pulled away from each other and I looked back into his eyes, completely enraptured by him. They were devilishly dark and mischievous, now looking into my eyes, the candlelight playing against his sharp, accented features. "See now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jack gave me a coy grin and I chuckled a little in return. I willingly ran my hand down his face, stopping at his lank cheek. He held my hand there with his, letting a ghost of a smile play about his lips, and soon, I felt my eyes become hooded as I longed more for these interactions. We kissed again, this time a bit more full of emotion, he slightly moaned in my mouth as I pulled him closer again. I removed my vest with ease, still feeling him explore my mouth with his wet tongue, a hand coming up to play with my sea and sweat saturated hair.

We finally parted our lips, both of us looking back at each other, breathing intensely as Jack took off his shirt, showing his lank, but slightly muscular form, various scars encompassing his body, a small, indigo tatoo on the left side of his chest. I wanted to ask questions about them, then soon seeing him lifting my shift from my body. I could see his eyes swell with lust as he looked me over. I still lay back as he sat on his heels, straddling my hips. He lowered himself on top of me, moving his weight to his legs, so that our bare skin was touching one another.

He laced soft and longing kisses down my jawline to my neck. My eyes drifted closed, my brow knit back as the pirate ran his tongue in an "eight"- like pattern as his lips connected on my skin. He began to softly suck the area around my jugular vein as he circled one of my nipples with a finger. Damn, this pirate was very clever indeed, for I gasped up in pleasure, spasms filling my body at the wonderful rush of feelings clouding my mind.

I felt his mismatched textured, coarse dreadlocks and soft wavy hair, brush against my skin, fueling my feelings of bliss as I let out a quiet, shaky moan. Jack moved slowly down my neck, pressing soft kisses down my chest, circling his tongue around my nipple. I drew in a breath through my clenched teeth at the pleasure and let out a longer voiced moan, my eyes cramming themselves closed. I felt his wet mouth apply pressure to that spot, as I felt a sudden jolt of pleasure streaming from my other nipple, his touches and caresses driving me mad. I brought a hand to the unique tresses of his hair, caressing him as my labored breathing kept my chest rising and falling, like the sea.

I blearily opened my eyes, to meet his, seeped in love as he still was working at my chest. I laid my head back, letting the sensations come over me. I could still see his eyes locking and penetrating through mine, as I suddenly felt a hand trail down my side. He still worked endlessly, soon switching to the other, traversing across with soft, but quick kisses. I felt my heart flutter as he reached down. I wasn't ready, I couldn't...

Jack looked at me, eyes soft as he noticed my tenseness, one that I hadn't seen before, and pulled away. For an answer, he pulled me into his strong arms and stroked my hair with a calloused hand. I nuzzled into his arms, our bare skin against each other, before turning to give him a brief kiss on the lips, running my tongue on his lower lip. Soon, our tongues playing with each other, lightly outside of our mouths. He kissed back lightly before I pulled away and melted in his arms; he was spooned behind me, breathing heated air onto my neck unconsciously, calming me. I felt comforted, somewhat, for having Jack encasing me in his arms.

I pulled mine over top his, trying to cease the existence of space between us completely. I tried to turn as much as I could and whispered those three words that anyone would love to have them said, uttered my the virginal giggling of giddy women, but now I whispered them, to him. I could feel him grin and purr back in my ear those same words before kissing right behind it, leaving jolts to prawn on my nerves. I lightly smiled, never being to happy in my life, as it were. I had forgotten completely about Elizabeth, her existence scattered to the winds, knowing my place was here, with him. I soon felt him heavily breathing, knowing that he was asleep, soon leading to my own, feeling my lids close themselves, sleeping in the arms of my lover, Jack Sparrow.

-----------------------------

AN: Yeah, yeah. It could have been better, but I just wanted to throw it up on here because I could. Sue me.


End file.
